User blog:Lazer981/My brother made a song.
Yo, Sibunas! :D My brother was in a very serious car accident back in 2012, and he just made this song it's in Norwegian but i'll post the english lyrics underneath this, so please take the time to watch/like the video :D At the time of the crash his girlfriend was 9 months pregnant, and he became a father 3 weeks later. :D His body, legs and everything works now. The doctors told us that either he would become handicapped or he would die. But he survived that too. He even survived cancer 10 years ago. He's a really lucky guy. Please take the time to listen and like. :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YGdf-81f5U 7th December 2012 I was in a car accident that has changed my life forever. Yo listen. My thoughts are spinning from everything that happened the day that I was cold and afraid. Icy in the morning, when I sat in the frontseat the engine got pressed in I know that it's insane. dunked my head in the wheel I can't understand bleeding from my face hands legs and teeth. Pain in my legs, the two of them is crushed fracture, and lot of fossing blood can't remember much, but I talked to the guy that was with me, he told me that I wanted to call my girlfriend one last time, before i'm in a casket in the ground. But they got me in, they fixed everything my legs were in the air, and I was drugged Happy I'm alive, but hope you do not think that.. Chorus x2: You will never see me back down You should know that it's my life and my body, my friend. And I will get back up again. Pills to breakfast, pills to dinner f*ck pills, I took them away look at my weight lost, i'm in a bad mood. Everything is black, I hope I get back. soon, I want to walk again I don't want to be in this chair for the rest of my life, I want to do things I did before, me in a chair? I think i'd rather die. There's a scratch in my memory nightmares about things my brain will forget things I don't remember I would rather dream I stood back up again, bad balance it looks like a dance that i'm dancing. Quit smoking but started again, the cigs were missed but it was my friend. Chorus x2: You will never see me back down You should know that it's my life and my body, my friend. And I will get back up again. It's been a year in two weeks, yeah time really does fly when you survive something that, time is not cheap by the way Living each day like it would be my last day on earth living instead of being dead and buried down underneath I've survived much from cancer to falls from mountains and chrashes should look like shit I have scars on my body that will never disappear Can remove 'em if I want to but I would like to appear, I want them as memories I'm a lasting warrior in both heart and soul Call me insane, but hurt me more you, I laugh in pain Still can't remember the crash or how it happened people think it's good but I would fight to see it Thanks to you all who helped me up, I'm aiming to the stars, right to the top My legs work fine with a fully functional body It's not ever, until I say it's over WUZUP! Chorus x2: You will never see me back down You should know that it's my life and my body, my friend. And I will get back up again. Category:Blog posts